


Wolfy Cuddles

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek, they have 2 puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: everyone loves cuddles from wolf Derek





	

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd so let me know if you spot any mistakes thanks !

“Derek babe, can you take Padfoot and Luna for their walk tonight? My dad just called me and he needs me to cover Ella’s shift tonight for her,” Stiles called out as made his way upstairs to get changed for work. 

“Yeah I’ll do it. What shift are you working?”

“Just 7pm to maybe 1 or 2am. Don’t worry; I know I have a night shift tomorrow too. I’ll come home and head straight to bed, you big worry wolf.”

Stiles got changed and made his way downstairs, heading to the living room to say bye to his puppies’ goodbye. 

“Okay guys, be good for Derek tonight and no running away from him. And Derek, be good to our pups ok? Be patient with them and don’t flash your eyes at them because it’s not fair you have a shortcut to calm them down and I don’t.”

“Yeah yeah whatever you say. Get out of here Stilinski before your dad yells at you for being late to work.”

“Ahem, it’s Stilinski-Hale now mister,” Stiles leaned down to kiss his husband before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. 

Halfway during his shift Stiles was bored out of his mind. Ella usually worked behind the desk doing mundane things like re-filing papers and it was driving Stiles crazy. 

“Hey dad,” Stiles said as he walked into the Sheriff’s office.

“What’s up kiddo?”

“Do you really need me here tonight? This is mind-numbingly boring and I’d much rather be at home with my husband.”

John thought about it for a moment before giving Stiles an answer. 

“I guess. It’s a slow night and Ella can catch up on paperwork tomorrow I suppose. You two still coming over for dinner Sunday night?”

“Yes sir. Can’t miss my old man’s big 60th birthday celebration can I?”

John just smiled at his kid, fondly shaking his head. 

“Get out of here before I change my mind.”

Stiles hugged his dad quickly before speeding through the station, grabbing his keys and heading back out to his car. 

It was close to midnight when Stiles got home. He figured Derek would be asleep by now so he tried to be as quiet as possible as he made his way though the house. 

Stiles bypassed the living room, heading straight upstairs to get out of his uniform. 

When he got to the bedroom he noticed there was no one in the bed. After pulling on Derek’s hoodie, Stiles made his way back downstairs to find Derek. 

He peeked into the living room to find Padfoot and Luna asleep on the couch, with Derek in his wolf form around them. 

Derek loved his wolf form but he knew it might confuse the dogs so he usually tried to avoid shifting for too long in front of them. 

Stiles smiled to himself before heading back upstairs and getting into bed. He was sure Derek would make his way up to bed eventually and he couldn’t risk waking up the dogs just to get Derek to join him in bed. 

Sure enough around 2am Stiles felt the bed dip and his husband’s arm wrap around him. 

When they woke up the next morning, Stiles couldn’t help but stare at Derek. He didn’t think he could fall in love with his husband any more but after seeing him protectively curled around their puppies last night, it sent a new wave of affection through Stiles. 

“Babe, stop staring it’s not polite.”

“First of all, you stare at me while I sleep all the time ok. And secondly, shut up.”

“Stiles c’mon let’s go back to bed ok it’s still early.”

“I’m surprised. You usually wake up well rested after sleeping in wolf form.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I got off shift early last night and I came home and saw you asleep with the dogs. It was kinda sweet actually.”

“Oh, you uh – you saw that?”

“Yeah. I was concerned when my husband wasn’t in our bed and I had to find him.”

“I just um – they were scared last night and were whining and wouldn’t let me go to bed and it was the only way I could get them to calm down.”

“Relax Der, I thought it was cute, you giant sap.”

Stiles laughed as Derek’s ears turned red as he blushed at the compliment. 

“You know, I’m kinda jealous now. I spent so long having you all to myself and now I have to share you with the dogs.”

“Weirdo,” Derek laughed back as he shoved a pillow in Stiles face. 

“Now seriously, go back to bed babe. I’ll get you up for work at 4pm so you have enough time to eat and shower before you head to the station.”

“Wake me up at 3 and I’ll come with you to take the dogs for their walk and then before I leave I want some wolf cuddles because they get you all night and it’s not fair and I-“

“Stiles shut up,” Derek said with no real heat before shifting and curling around Stiles.

“Oh yeah, wolfy cuddles that’s what I’m talking about baby.”

Derek let out a huff as he tried to get Stiles to fall back asleep.

“Yeah, love you too big guy,” Stiles mumbled as he let Derek’s warmth lull him back to sleep.


End file.
